Amada Submissão
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Presente de Ntaal pro meu pai Ghen... Kimimaro ama demais Orochimaru e faria qualquer coisa por ele...


**Titulo: **Amada submissão

**Música tema: **Poison – Alice Cooper

**Casal: **Orochimaru x Kimimaro

**Comentário: **Fic feita corajosamente para o meu amado pai Ghen... Eu já imaginava fazer algo utilizando essa música, pois sei que ele é fã dela daí me relembraram que ele também era fã do Kimi-chan... Então fiz essa pequena fic para ele.

Espero que goste pai, é de todo o coração!!!

Espero que goste meu anjo... Feliz natal e um 2010 repleto de realizações me sua vida.

* * * * * * * * * *

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're poison..._

_I don't wanna break these chains._

Caminho por um caminho que bem conheço, mesmo estando esse escuro. Os sons de meus passos se misturam ao da floresta, são baixos e quase inaudíveis. Preciso de um tempo para mim... Depois de tudo... Acho que eu mereço...

Lembranças me vem a mente. A guerra... Ah como era bom ter um lugar... Meu clã... Me sentia bem entre eles... Mas por um erro... Todos pagaram... Até mesmo eu, o unico sobrevivente, pois me vi sozinho... perdido e sem rumo.. Até que eu o encontrei...

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're poison..._

_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Your mouth so hot_

_your web, I'm caught_

_your skin, so wet_

_black lace, on sweat_

Não posso dizer que você tinha bondade para comigo. Você sempre foi frio mas mesmo assim se preocupou comigo, me viu quando os outros fingiam não me ver... Como eu poderia me negar a servir a quem se importou comigo? E eu, de coração, me deixo usar por você...

Nunca fui mal... Mas por você faço o que for necessário, o que me pedir. Apenas para ver seus olhos me olharem mais uma vez, um sorriso, mesmo frio brotar em seus finos lábios...

Qualquer gesto seu, para mim, é algo que me realiza e me faz querer mais e mais servi-lo... Para todo o sempre...

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison._

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're Poison..._

_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison...._

Mas agora me sinto mal... Vejo minha vida se esvair com o ar que dolorosamente respiro. Sinto que meu tempo a seu lado se esgota rapidamente e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Logo nem mesmo Juugo poderei controlar para que te ajude e sem saída, me vejo na posição de arrumar-lhe um substituto, alguém que você queira que você possa usar... Talvez não como a mim, mas que mesmo assim lhe agrade. Alguém que tenha a atenção que eu sempre pedi para mim: Uchiha Sasuke.

Falar esse nome me estremece e faz meu sangue ferver. Saber que outro terá sua atenção e seus pequenos gestos, me irrita e mesmo que eu tente evitar, sinto raiva em mim e sinto que este não será como eu, ele não lhe será fiel, como eu fui.

**One look (one look)**

**could kill (could kill)**

**my pain, your thrill**

Será que um dia você sentirá minha falta?

Tendo seu novo "brinquedinho" lembrará de mim Orochimaru-sama?

Quando eu me for...

Será que minha dor haverá valido a pena?

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_you're poison..._

_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison..._

E mesmo assim, mesmo com duvidas, meus sentimentos são maiores e eu sigo por este caminho, pensado em tudo que se foi... No que poderia ter ocorrido e não houve, em tudo o que eu fiz e no quase nada que recebi. E, estranhamente, ainda assim, me sinto feliz.

* * * * * * * * *

Espero que tenha gostado Ghen =D senão eu mudo XD

Reviews são bem vindas!


End file.
